


The little love-nest

by Vivichan10



Series: Grey's-english [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10
Summary: Meredith and Derek take a little vacation for their tenth anniversary in a chalet. No plot (well... a bit), mostly smut content.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: Grey's-english [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153568
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le petit nid d'amour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944302) by [Vivichan10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10). 



Of course she had accepted to follow him in this stupid situation! It was a ridiculous idea...When Derek asked her anything, she always ended up saying yes, even when what he proposed was the worst idea… So yes, when he told her he dreamed of spending their wedding anniversary in a Swiss chalet in the middle of winter, she had nodded without thinking twice.

Yeah well… she hated snow and it was really snowing a lot in that goddamn place he called  _ little love-nest _ . He had rented a chalet so isolated in the mountains that it could only be reached by walking or with a snowmobile. Choosing once again the worst of the solutions, Derek had preferred the hiking, saying the landscape was well worth the effort. And Meredith once again, though she hated the idea, had agreed with a big smile. Everything that would make him happy would make her happy too… just because she was grumpy didn’t mean she had to spoil her husband’s pleasure.

They had been walking in the snow for about an hour or so, but for Meredith it could very well have been an eternity. The landscape was indeed breathtaking, but she was too cold to really care.She was frozen. She couldn’t feel her feet anymore and her only reward was Derek’s warm hand in hers which helped her to climb over rocks and not to slip… The surgeon walked happily beside her, snowflakes in his hair and in his eyelashes. He was ecstatic at everything he saw, even a pine covered in snow made his eyes shine like stars. She had to admit it, all the hassles were worth it to see him so damn happy. And the thought of spending an entire weekend just the two of them was really enjoyable too… but still! It was really a stupid idea!

Meredith was a city girl and especially a Seattle girl. Rain and bad weather were her element, but the polar cold and the fifty centimeters of snow that went with it and into which she sank with each step… it was really not the same thing…

Hopefully they wouldn’t die on this hike. Their record of any kind of disaster did not protect them from falling into a ravine or from an avalanche. Just as she thought about it, she fell face first in the snow. Immediately Derek helped her up, laughing but still concerned about her. She wanted to glare at him, but his contagious laugh got the better of her bad mood and she too burst out laughing.

“You okay?” asked Derek brushing the snow off her long dark blonde hair as best he could.

“I’m cold…” she whispered as they started to walk again.

“It’ll be better when we get there…” he replied, kissing her softly on the cheek and being even more careful to support her with every step.

She took a deep breath and the cold filled her lungs. At least, they weren’t far from the chalet now… Derek, who realized that Meredith was not very comfortable in this environment, kissed her on her neck and whispered to her with all the tenderness and warmth of which he was capable: “I promise you that when we will be in our little love-nest, you will have the best weekend of your life…”

“Yeah… well, it will be the best weekend if I don’t freeze here before we get there” she replied with a small smile anyway.

He laughed. Just like he always laughed when she said things like that. He was indeed the only man in her life who hadn’t run away from her legendary pessimism and sarcasm. He even promised her he would never run away from her on that famous post-it that they used as their wedding vows:  _ love each other even when we hate each other. No running. Ever! Take care when old, senile and smelly. And it’s forever. _

This memory made her smile… they had managed to keep their promises, it had not always been easy, but they had managed to make it work. And ten years later, they were still there, together… They weren’t that young anymore, but the love between them hadn’t aged a bit.

_ Finally!  _ Finally she could see the chalet at the top of the hill. All in wood, it overlooked the snow-covered valley, just like on the postcards.

She had to admit it, the whole hiking was worth it and when they could finally get inside the building she might even agree to call it a love-nest. For the few yards they still had to walk, Derek put his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I carry the bride to pass the door…” answered the surgeon as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Meredith clung to his neck, grinning as they stepped through the front door. Inside, everything was made for comfort: sofas and armchairs, ottomans, blankets, a large wood fire, wood floors, fluffy rugs. “Not bad huh…?” Derek whispered, setting her down and starting to remove his snow boots.

“Really not bad…” she replied, putting her coat down on a chair and looking around her. “It’s really lovely”.

Derek took her slightly by surprise as he approached her. He kissed her like he had to wait forever to do so and could finally do it. Taking his wife’s face in his hands he realized she was frozen. It was a great thing that it was so warm inside the chalet, but it was even better to know that they were absolutely alone here and that he could therefore ‘warm’ her as he wanted to… nothing better than skin to skin to warm someone, that was what they had been taught in medical school and he really wanted to check that out for himself…

With a grin that Meredith could easily read, he took her by the hand and escorted her to the great fireplace. He spread several blankets on the floor and also chose a few cushions for more comfort.

Derek then captured Meredith’s lips again and the two lovers fell to the ground in front of the crackling fire. He broke the contact of their mouths so that he could admire her face. The red cheeks on her really pale skin made her admirably attractive, and the shadows and lights created by the fire on her face highlighted the fine features of this woman whose body could have been sculpted by angels.

Meredith had always been beautiful in his eyes. When he had met her, he had found it hard to look away for a second from her, from this girl, with no story, that he had met in a bar. When he realized she was an intern, he hadn’t even really tried to look away, and Meredith hadn’t protested too long to give him the right to look at her either. Even when he had lost that right, when Addison came back into his life, he couldn’t help but not only stare at Meredith but also dream of her body, her face, her eyes, her hair, her mouth… When she was finally his for good, she was no longer just a beautiful little intern to him, she had become the most beautiful woman in the world… she was clearly getting more beautiful with each passing day.

Becoming a mother with Zola had added a certain tenderness to her features and again, Derek could only admire the exceptional being that his wife had become. Giving birth to Bailey and then Ellis, her body had changed, a scar had appeared to her stomach, and Meredith had started to complex, to doubt her beauty and that he could still desire her… Immediately, he had assured her that he worshiped her body, that he had never loved her so much, that she was simply magnificent.And that was the strict truth. He still thought so, ten years after their wedding, he still wondered how lucky he was to be able to hug such an amazing woman and how lucky he was to call her his wife.

“Do I have something on my nose?” Meredith asked as he kept examining her face with his eyes.

“No… I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be married to you.”

“We are both lucky… Now, if you don’t mind Derek, I would like my lucky husband to undress me and make love to me.”

“Of course Doctor Grey”, he said, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

Without taking his eyes off her, he slipped his hands under her big white woolen sweater. His hands were frozen on the bare skin of his wife’s stomach and quite rightly she shivered. But much more by desire than by cold. He pulled the sweater over her head and then made her lie down on the blankets and stood on top of her while continuing to undress her. After the sweater, he undid her pants, which he then slid down her legs with calculated slowness. In doing so, he was leaving hot kisses all over her body, but very carefully avoiding any areas where he knew very well that she was burning to be kissed and to feel his lips, his hands or whatever… no matter what as long as he touched her there…

“Why did I have to marry a teaser like you?” she mumbled as her eyes rolled back because of the pleasure his strokes gave to her.

Derek smiled. He kissed the inside of her thigh again but didn’t answer anything. It was much funnier that way. He savored a few more minutes of Meredith’s offered body, but suddenly she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled. It didn’t hurt, far from it, but he had learned how to crack the code by now… she wanted more and immediately.

“Yes?” he asked innocently to make the fun and the game last a little longer.

“Derek...hmm…”

She was struggling to find her words and he had to admit it wasn’t to displease him. “You’ll have to tell me exactly what you want honey, how else would I know what you want me to do?”

“You know it very well… McBastard…”

“Me? No…” he stroked the side of her breasts, tracing each of her ribs without going any further as she wanted, and then added in a whisper: “Really, I have no idea…”

Meredith’s eyes widened. The man had a hard time restraining himself from jumping on her without further trial, her darkened eyes with desire were a call to lust, but he did nothing.  _ No right away…  _   
Between frustration and desire, she tore off his shirt and undid his pants with record speed.

“Is it clearer now?” she asked after kissing him passionately and placing the man’s hands on her chest, over her white lace bra.

“It’s getting clearer yeah…”

“Take me Derek. Fuck me Derek.”

Now, that was clear. He got caught at his own game. Meredith’s voice had always been his weakness and when she said things like that…  _ Mind. Blowing.  _ Her voice and also her eyes even darker if that was possible, her hands clinging to his shoulders and her half-open mouth, waiting for him to do something, all of this combined, made him growl. Yes, the message was very clear.

He leaned over her and undid her bra, finally freeing her beloved breasts. He nibbled on a nipple for a few seconds to get her a sigh and a moan, and then he moved down her body to slide her panties down to her ankles.   
Meredith’s hands started to move too. She took off his pants and totally by surprise she took him entirely in her hands. He was so hard and so ready for her…   
She stroked him, caressing his full length, biting her lower lip, and smiled at Derek exactly the same way she had smiled at him when they first met.

"Damn Meredith… you…" he said unable to be much more eloquent.

“I'm still a little cold ... do you think you could warm me up?”

“And you think I'm the teaser here?”

He captured her lips without further ado and positioned himself between her thighs. One last look, one last smile and he was inside her. He let her adjust to him for a few seconds and then he started to slowly thrust in her. She clung to him, her eyes closed as pleasure increased a little more with each thrust. She wanted to call out his name, but her brain no longer seemed to obey her and she was quite unable to formulate those simple two syllables, so she moaned and sighed in ecstasy.

The heat of the fire and the heat of Derek's body combined was starting to make her blush… She could feel her cheeks flushing and her hair getting messed-up. She knew very well that the vision she offered to her husband was the perfect representation of lust and she thought to herself that it was really a good thing that they were alone in this chalet because no doubt that anyone would have seen her after their antics would have understood in a single glance that she had just been brainlessly fucked. It had happened enough times in the hospital for her to be sure of that… But hey, this clearly wasn't the time to think about work or even what she could look like under Derek… She wanted to play too with him. Thus, she switched their positions to find herself above him. He looked surprised but didn't complain… who would have complained?

She winked at him and then kissed him quickly before straddling him without embarrassment, none. She chooses a pace fast enough to make their pleasure considerably increase but slow enough to make Derek beneath her begging for more. She didn't do anything ... not even when he took her hips in his hands to accompany the movements of her pelvis and whispered her name as a plea.

With a huge smile, she rippled her pelvis, one hand on her right boob and the other on her husband's muscular chest. She traced every muscle with a stroke and had fun feeling every reaction on Derek's body. He could hardly take it anymore, she knew that. She still wanted to enjoy this situation a little bit longer ...

Derek placed a hand between their two bodies and gently stroked Meredith's clit. She let a small cry pass through the barrier of her lips and soon realized it was time to stop fighting. She herself wouldn't last very long ...

"Come here…" Derek whispered, attracting her body to his so that she was lying on top of him.

Suddenly their bodies became one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and even though she was still on top of him, he took matters into his own hands and started throwing his hips faster to go deeper into her, to fill her completely. She was screaming his name now, and he was growling in her ear to let go, to come for him, that he wanted to hear her moan, that he wanted to feel her orgasm. Meredith's walls contracted around his penis at the words he said and she exploded into an unparalleled orgasm. Derek followed her a few seconds later, exploding inside her while hugging her tightly. Both trembling and out of breath fell limp on the blankets, their bodies still entwined.

After they had come to their senses, Derek stood up and helped Meredith to do the same. Younger, they would have fallen asleep on the floor, but over the years they had understood all the benefits of comfort… Their luggage would be delivered in the evening, so nothing was preventing them for the moment from enjoying a nap and why not, a round two?

Hand in hand they went upstairs where a majestic bedroom awaited them. They collapsed onto the huge bed that took up a large part of the room and hugged each other as they gazed through the window facing the bed at the snow which was still falling in large flakes.

“I hate walking in the snow,” Meredith said, her face gently resting against Derek’s heart.

“I know…”

“But from here, when I’m inside and warm… it’s beautiful.”

“I know…”

“I love you Derek, and don’t even dare to answer me ‘I know’ or I will…” she said, raising her eyes to his face which had certainly a few more wrinkles but which still retained a childish and dreamy air that she loved above all else.

“I love you too Mer. Let’s sleep now, you need to be in good shape for the sex and cuddle marathon I have planned for us this weekend.”

She laughed softly and wasted no time falling asleep with a smile on her face.  _ There you go… _ thought Derek,  _ she’s even more gorgeous than she has ever been. Will she one day stop becoming more beautiful every single second? _ He knew the answer. Of course not, she would never stop being more and more beautiful, just like he would never stop loving her a little more every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I really thought this would be a one shot... well it's not anymore, and I think I'm about to write one or two more chapters, so please enjoy!

Derek was busy in the kitchen while Meredith was bundled up in one of his sweaters by the fireplace with a glass of wine in her hand. He would give her a loving look every now and she would smile at him as she rested her eyes on his mouth which she secretly (albeit in a very obvious way) dreamed of kissing.

With their job, they hardly ever took the time to cook real meals and the image of Derek, his hair still disheveled after their morning lovemaking, cooking for her, was an image that gave her many naughty thoughts and made her really hungry (and not only for food).

Yeah maybe ten years had passed since their wedding, and a little more since they first met at Joe's, but nothing had really changed between them. The passion was still there… Meredith sometimes had the impression of always being the young intern who secretly had the right to kiss the attending in neurosurgery ... She had married the said attending, he was head of neurosurgery now, and she was head of general, but yet… Derek was having that effect on her, it was like he was keeping her forever young.

She took a sip of the very fine wine the chalet owner had left them as a welcome gift and picked up her phone to check if there was any news of the children and Derek’s sister: Amelia had indeed left them a message:

_ “The children are doing well. Ellis refuses to take off her cowboy costume to sleep. Any idea on how to make her listen to me and put on her pajamas? She is worse than her father… ” _

"Amelia sent a message," Meredith said to Derek.

“Let me guess, Ellie wants to keep her costume in bed?” he asked as he sliced an onion into thin strips and tossed them into a pan to caramelize them.

“The cowboy costume is still more comfortable than the astronaut one… remember?” laughed Meredith.

“Oh yes! She didn't want to take off that damn helmet for weeks, I had to make her believe he flew to Mars,” Derek smirked, then he added: “tell Amy to dress up as a horse and let Ellis ride her in exchange for suitable pajamas. It always works …”

Meredith wasted no time sending the message to her sister-in-law, remembering all those nights when Derek wore that horse costume for Ellis, or crossed swords with Bailey during his pirate days, or even played at the dinette with Zola. He was an amazing father and for that alone she blessed heaven every day. A perfect father, a perfect husband and not to spoil anything, a very good looking one.

She put the phone and glass of wine on the nearest coffee table and stood up to hug him from behind, her hands gently resting on his chest as he cut peppers and tomatoes with surgical precision.

-Mer… I'll burn everything if you tempt me like that.

"I'm just hugging my husband," she whispered innocently, yet her hands were playing a rather dangerous game on his chest. “Smells good,” she continued, looking over his shoulder to see what he was cooking.

Derek stroked her hand still resting on his stomach and turned around for just a second to steal a kiss:

“It's almost ready.”

“Very good. I'm hungry and I really want to get to dessert very quickly.”

“You are incorrigible. Go to the table or I’m sure we are not going to eat at all if we continue on that path.”

Without too much protest, she complied and took a seat at the table where Derek had displayed candles, some beautiful plates, a rose in a vase. _Where the hell had he found a rose when the snow was falling hard outside?_ _And especially when had he found the time to get one?_ They hadn't been out since they got to the chalet… they hadn't even gotten out of bed if she was to be completely honest. Either way, it was a really nice gesture.

Derek joined her with two beautifully set plates and sat down in front of her.

The meal was a success. They never have time to sit down and talk around a table like normal couples. Most of the time they ate between surgeries or at such staggered schedules that it was almost laughable. That was one of the prices to be paid to be amazing together rather than ordinary apart, and it was fine with them, but still...it was nice to be together like that.

Over the years they had discovered some common passions and so it was not difficult to find things to talk about. This is why their meal was such a success.

Leaving the table, they went to sit on the heated veranda which was at the back of the imposing chalet and still talking they had curled up against each other on a very small sofa watching the snowflakes fall softly changing the landscape, whitening it a little more every second.

Suddenly, Meredith's eyes fell on a wooden cabinet in the corner of the veranda. Above it were various trinkets: a door hanger, old keys, a lighter, magazines, an empty flower pot and… a sticky note pad! If that wasn't a sign of fate!

She stood up without responding to Derek's displeased growl and went to take the blue post-its. Still not facing her husband, in a way that he still couldn't see what she was holding in her hand, she asked him:

“Do you have a pen with you?”

Not quite able to understand why Meredith was asking him that right now, the surgeon nonetheless searched his pockets and pulled out one of the hospital promotional pens. It was then that Meredith turned and he could see the post-its she had found on the cabinet.

“What do you think... ten years may be the time for an update, no?” she said with a smile that would have made a saint praise Satan.

"I still mean what I promised you ten years ago," he replied with an equally bright smile.

“Me too, every word. But I would like to add a few things… So what do we want to promise each other Derek?”

She returned to him and sat down on his knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and fixing her eyes in his. The man tucked a strand of her long ash-blonde hair back behind her ear and said in a soft, calm voice:

“Always talk to each other and listen to each other, even when what we have to say is hard to hear. I didn't do that when I accepted the job in DC. I not only acted without thinking about what that involved but above all I did not speak to you let alone listen to what you were telling me. I only thought of myself. I was selfish and I didn't even think about your career… our life.”

Meredith nodded with a tender smile. This whole thing was behind them now, it was over. She knew Derek regretted it and she couldn't blame him anymore, they'd gotten through it together, hand in hand. She took the pen from Derek and began to write on the post-it:

“Always talk and listen to each other ... Our family should always be our priority?” she asked to verify that they both agreed on the terms.

"Our family should always be our priority," he agreed, kissing Meredith on the neck. She shivered, but didn't stop writing, she just looked up to meet her husband's and smile at him.

“If you take another phone call while driving, I'll divorce,” she said, lifting the pen from the blue paper. “Or… I kill you myself.”

So saying, she stroked the scar he had on his scalp, hidden under his hair, the last physical evidence of the car crash that had nearly killed him. Luckily, Meredith had arrived on time at the hospital and fiercely demanded that he be given a CT scan. She had almost knocked out the recalcitrant doctor but ended up winning. The scan had revealed a subdural haemorrhage and Derek was barely saved by burr holes. Sometimes Meredith thought about what could have happened if she hadn't arrived at the hospital in time and if her husband's life had depended only on the choices of this incapable doctor and his inexperienced interns ... she always had shivers down her spine thinking of that. How could she imagine a life without Derek?

"No more phones while driving," he said, taking the pen out of her hands and writing it down on the little piece of paper himself. “Something else?”

“Love each other a little more every day?”

“Isn't that what we're already doing?”

"Yes… ‘was just checking," she said, kissing him with a chuckle.

“Let's put it down. It is important.”

The two spouses affixed their two signatures on the post-it and then, holding it in their hands, they read it again, as if to anchor these vows in their minds and in their hearts:

_ “Always talk to each other and listen to each other. _

_ Our family should always be our priority. _

_ No more phones while driving. At your peril (Meredith might kill you) _

_ Love each other a little more every day. _

_ And it’s forever. " _

"Sounds perfect to me," Derek said, pulling Meredith to him. “Now, I remember you telling me about dessert, right?”

The blonde didn't answer. She just kissed him with a certain desire. She stood up, held out her hand for him to take and follow, then led them into their room. Even though their stay in Switzerland was only temporary, she stuck the post-it to the wooden wall above the bed.

Derek, behind her, kissed her on the top of her head.

She then turned in his arms and jumped to his lips. He responded to the kiss, even going deeper into asking her to access her mouth with the tip of his tongue. A sensual dance settled between them. The man took her by the waist and continued to devour her lips as if his life depended on it. He ended up breaking contact mostly to catch his breath but also and above all to fix his gaze on hers and whisper to her how much he loved her. She smiled, stars in her eyes and put both hands on his chest, stroking his muscles through his shirt. That look she had only for him, made Derek shiver. He leaned down to her height and whispered in her ear while nibbling at her just enough to tease the sensitive chord of her desire:

“Can I show my wife how much I meant everything we promised ourselves ten years ago and how much I mean everything we promised ourselves today?”

"Derek… you know very well I'm not going to resist you," Meredith whispered, surrendering completely to the hugs and kisses the man was putting down her neck.

He smiled tightly against her chin strap and lifted her up to lay her on the bed. He then knelt on the floor in front of her and gently stroked the outline of her face. She entwined her fingers with Derek's and especially encouraged him not to stop. And that's exactly what he did.

He took off her sweater and then her jogging pants and left the clothes on the floor to be able to reveal her naked body, perfect, all his… he reveled in this spectacle, then he kissed her belly on the cesarean scar, whispering how beautiful she was. Clothes or not clothes, scar or not scar ...

He then made her lie down on the bed and climbed on top of her, devouring her with his gaze. With his fingertips he stroked the curvature of her breasts, then her sensitive nipples which immediately erected for him. He did not resist a second more before slipping a hand between their two bodies to come and tickle her clit through the fabric of her panties. She chuckled in surprise and that charming sound had an immediate effect on Derek. He let out an involuntary growl and rose to the ground, kneeling between the woman's legs. He grabbed her by the buttocks with both hands to pull her closer to the edge of the bed and plunged his face between her thighs. It was Meredith's turn to growl in pure pleasure and Derek smirked against the fabric of her already soggy underwear. Even through it, he could smell her. It was just mesmerizing and terribly exciting. He looked up to see her eyes turn so dark he couldn't even make out the difference between her pupils and her irises, and he smirked:

“Do I have to go further?”

“Oh don't play with me Derek !! You can see how much I want it. Do whatever you want with me.”

“At your service!”

He took the underwear between his teeth, slid it down her legs and put it in his pocket with a wink. The last time he'd done that, her panties got pinned to a board in the hospital ...

He then kissed the inside of her thighs, ever closer to her wet pussy. He absolutely wanted to taste it,he couldn't wait any longer.

*

Meredith sank back panting on the mattress. He had turned her brain over. If her reward was that kind of kinky sex, she wanted to write on a post-it on every wedding anniversary! 

Derek kissed her softly and whispered:

“I have to go put some wood in the fire… How about a little massage near the flames?”

“I follow you…”

After putting on bathrobes, the couple went downstairs and as Derek rekindled the fire, Meredith picked up her phone. Seeing Amelia's new message, she burst out laughing:

_ “Your daughter won. She is currently sleeping in a cowboy hat. If you two make a fourth kid on this trip, I will step down from my role as a nanny. Believe me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> You liked it? I hope so. Please let me a comment if you did, it would make me very happy!  
> XOXO


End file.
